Delicate
by 9nlyAFewTriggers
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a gorgeous prince living in a run-down castle. His head of white and eyes of red were enough to make anyone fall in love. Instead of suits he wore sweaters, and his delicate, pale skin was perfect contrast to them."


**((YES I FUCKING SUCK OK IM SORRY ABOUT NO NEW PIECES CHAPTER YET I HAVEN'T BEEN ON A COMPUTER LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER**

**anyways I really wanted something where cronus was calling kankri a prince so**

**you can take this literal or not but when i wrote it it was supposed to be like cronus was writing kankri a story after he died and then he read it to him**

**idk it's like 6 am i haven't slept in two days and school is tomorrow shoot me**

**written on an iPod that's why it's shiitt excuse any mistakes**

**enjoy**

**or try to))**

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a gorgeous prince living in a run-down castle. His head of white and eyes of red were enough to make anyone fall in love. Instead of suits he wore sweaters, and his delicate, pale skin was perfect contrast to them.

The prince's younger brother was much like him - talkative, stubborn - yet so different - with his head of brown and eyes of hazel. And while he said that he wished the prince would.. leave, everyone knew that deep down the prince's brother loved him.

Unfortunately his father - the king, of course - was run out of the kingdom when the prince was very young. So young, that the prince's mother was still carrying his little brother. Why he was run out? Well.. that's a tale for a different time.

The Royal family found a new castle just a few villages over. It wasn't as beautiful as the previous but the prince was just glad that they had a place to rest their heads.

The king became a preacher and soon the queen had the prince's little brother. They were a very happy family - until, the queen passed away suddenly.

The family was heartbroken. The prince could hardly cope. But, he remembered he had to be strong for his brother, who was still very, very young.

A few years past, and the prince is now a teenager, his brother old enough to think for himself. The beautiful prince heads off to a new school - he hasn't been to school in forever; he was homeschooled before. So while he was excited he was also very, very nervous.

Unfortunately princes are not exactly the most popular people in school, as one would think. No, they're not, because quite frankly everyone in the school is too busy admiring him from a distance. They're afraid if they get too close, he might break.

There was one brave, brave peer, though, with gelled back hair and two scars on his forehead, who approached the prince one day, perhaps a bit too roughly. He cracked, but he was still together.

The peer realized soon enough just how delicate, just how special the prince was. So he was more careful. His touches were gentle, his words, soft.

Eventually the peer grew close to the prince, closer than anyone. About eight months later the peer invited the prince out, and that is where they fell in love.

It was a snowy night, and the peer invited the prince to a park. They sat on a bench, making shapes in the sheets of white, until they got too close and wouldn't leave.

The peer was careful. His kisses were small and he held the prince like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Which, he was.

Now believe it or not the most people were not always appreciative of princes and peers being in love. They had to conquer hardships - climb the mountains of hatred and swim the rivers of disapproval.

Luckily the prince and the peer's families were fine with it. So they continued on with their relationship, blind to the cold glances the rest of the world gave them.

It was a cold, winter night the day the prince decided to join the queen. Much like the day him and the peer first realized they were perfect together.

The peer got the message late. But by the time he received it...

The prince was gone.

The peer was heartbroken. He blamed himself. Was I not gentle enough? Soft enough? Kind enough?

The peer did not attend the prince's going-away gathering.

The peer did not answer messages for months.

The peer tried to join the prince and the queen as well.

The peer's brother found him, and, luckily, was saved.

But the peer still thinks about the prince. Dreams, even.

About that head of white.

Those eyes of red.

How instead of suits he wore sweaters, and how his pale skin was the softest he had ever touched.

And he knows now that, sometime, some day, he will join the prince again.

But that time is not now.

So, until then, he will live on for the prince and keep his memory alive.

Because even if he himself didn't think so, the prince deserves that.

He deserves it, because while he was delicate, he was beautiful in every single way.

The end. "


End file.
